Sincerely, Her - (Nel)
by Nel'n'Kurt
Summary: A story parodied off of the anime Sakura Trick, that follows the lives of a budding young couple, Ashe and Jade, through the early stages of their desperate love, and the exploration of a world past the traditional yuri "sexual" themes.
1. Chapter 1

As with most mornings, the day started rather uneventfully. Cloudy skies, quiet rooms and the scent of egg and bacon lazily wafting through the house did much to secure my venture out of bed, despite the chill my open window had left after a frosty night. I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling, struggling quietly to stay awake. I sighed at the ceiling, and glanced down around my room. Lightly painted walls and a pristine floor made it nice to wake up to, gave the day an early blessing in the form of not being grumpy through breakfast. I pulled away my covers and slowly twisted myself to be sitting on the bed, shivering slightly from the cold. My skin tingled, and I slowly rubbed my bare arms to try and generate some warmth, until I realized I should probably get dressed, underwear made not for good protection against the cold.

I stood up, groaning, and quickly made my way over to my bedroom drawer to retrieve my school uniform. It smelt nice, I guess I should thank Mum for that, the new washing powder seemed to be working wonders. I slide my skirt up over my pants, and take a little twirl, still quite topless.

"Looking good Ashe!" I say to the mirror, smiling. I don't have a bad figure, and I liked to think that Javelin kept me in good shape, but I shan't lie and say it wasn't a worry for me. As with most girls I liked to look nice, and it wasn't my fault nobody really seemed to recognise me. I sigh and continue getting changed.

My life was happy, I got good grades in school and a loving family. And good friends, so… Why did I feel sad sometimes? I guess it's just the need for companionship. And no matter how great Jaz and everyone is, they're just friends, they don't fit that margin. I quickly sprayed on some perfume and made my way downstairs to the dining table.

To find nobody. That's… surprising to say the least. I could have sworn I smelt somebody cooking in the kitchen, not to mention the fact that the whole family doesn't leave by now. I look at the clock. Yep, half seven. I searched around a bit and found a note on the kitchen side next to a particularly appetising breakfast.

"Gone for a meeting, had to take Nathan

Be back early tomorrow morning, definitely before you wake xx

Help yourself to any food in the fridge

Love you xxx"

I laughed at the hopelessly sweet message and took my breakfast over to the table, famished.

Half an hour later I find myself sitting on my bed again, bored, waiting for a suitable time to leave for school. I stare at the mirror into my own eyes, trying to create an Opia. Unfortunately, the only conclusion made was my annoyance of my inability to do so. And then I catch something in the corner of my eye. A t-shirt. Laughing, I quickly retrieve it and sit back down. She must have left it here two nights back at the sleepover. Jade, that is.

She was different to the rest of my friends. Much less boisterous, but still sassy in her own little way. She didn't care about stuff she didn't care about, and I respected that. She was also quite cute, what with her shortish black hair, toothy smile and small figure. I would even go as far as to say she was attractive, and the little noises she makes, a bit like that of the token loli in an ecchi anime. (Something she had introduced me to in the sleepover, it was, interesting to say the least). I catch myself smiling in the mirror and stop.

"Ok so she's cute, what of it" I say to the mirror. I stare back at myself, thoughts slowly creeping into my mind. She had quite a cute figure… Cute breasts as well I guess. I gulp, about to stand up and leave when I catch a scent from the shirt. I sniff without meaning too, it smelt nice. Looking at the mirror I see a slight damp patch on my pants, and feel a soft, tingly sensation travel from my hips, up my spine and into my head. My breathing starts to quicken. Not here, not now, a-and not because of this. I lift the shirt up to my nose and take a deep breath, letting out a small moan on the breath out. She smells sooo nice. My body and brain squabble as I continue to smell the shirt, her scent filling my nostrils and flooding my head, making my heart beat faster and my pants wetter. I lie on the bed, closing my eyes, moaning softly.

"Oh whatever" I smile to myself, and shuffle back onto the covers, imagining her. At my sleepover, asleep.

 _Breathing softly, hair draped across that adorable face of hers. And then I dreamed that I leaned over her, smelt her breath, felt her cheeks._

My hand moves downwards, pulling up the rim of my skirt, and slightly brushing my thighs. I shiver, drawing the feeling out.

 _Then her eyes open, surprised at first, but then happy. Playful. She reaches up to stop me from pulling back, and slowly brings my head forward, kissing me softly on the lips._

I slowly start to move my fingers, in and out of my pussy, reveling in the sensation. The tingling sensation intensifies at my finger's touch. I stroke it in circles, all the while overwhelmed by her scent, and thoughts of her in my head. I then push them a little deeper, gasping at the pleasure, rolling over slightly onto my sides. Up and down, my three fingers sink in and out of my pussy, sending waves of pure intensity straight through my body. My mind was numb, and I stayed like that, gasping and moaning into her shirt, saliva beginning to make it damp. My fingers penetrating my pussy again and again. I push my face into the shirt, and reach my remaining saliva coated hand up my shirt, grasping at my bra-less breasts, twisting my nipples in between my fingers.

My breathing is ragged now, my moans getting louder and louder. It feels so good, I don't masturbate often either so my pussy is still sensitive. I move my fingers so they're rubbing my clit as I move them in and out, and a bolt of pleasure rockets through me, causing me to jerk on the bed. In my head I imagine her doing the same, fingering herself violently while stifling her mouth to the outside world.

My knees weaken and my body numbs, until eventually I can't take any more. My moans turn into yells of orgasmic pleasure and I cum all over my skirt and the bed, convulsions of heaven rocketing through me.

Silence. I lay there, on the bed, nothing but my heavy breathing and the overwhelming calmness that had ascended on me.

"J-jade..." I breathe, and then I giggle. Within a few seconds I'm falling off the bed in fits of laughter, struggling for air (But for a totally different reason). I just came, t-to Jade? My innocent - Well, that could be debated - friend. And it was incredible, that orgasm felt so nice…

I pick myself up and sit up against my bed, cuddling the shirt she had left behind, smiling.

"You know Jade" I murmur into the emptiness of my room. "I think I'm in love


	2. Chapter 2

School as ever is quite boring, and the day drifts past without incidence. By lunch I find myself yawning, putting the finishing touches on my muffins. We had just had catering. I glance at the clock and sigh, at last another ten minutes. Ah well, Bradley always turns up at this point, this time I have something good to show off! I smirk randomly out the window, but catch myself as I notice Chloe staring.

"Ahh these muffins look so nice!" I exclaim happily, and then, quieter "I made them non-dairy as well… I wonder if Jade would have one". I begin to fall into a particularly exquisite daydream, when suddenly a voice breaks through, making me jump and almost knock my muffins over.

"H-hey" A rather greasy looking, black haired boy is standing awkwardly behind me, in his dazzling red coat and edgy dark shades.

"Ugh Brad, you almost made me drop my muffins" I whine, to which he gives a sheepish grin and apologizes, before peering over my shoulder. He looks for a second, before breaking out into a massive smile, a face of incredulity overcoming him.

"By god, Jenners you've only gone and done it" (Jenners being my designated nickname) He picks one up and inspects it, so I give him an annoyed look and snatch it back out of his hand. "Heheeee these are amazing Ashe!". Quite taken aback, I set down the muffin and lean up against the table.

"Thanks. I kinda put a bit more effort into it" My arms rise emptily up at the table, a moment of awkward silence as words fail to form. "A-And I'm done on time!". A laugh. I cut one in half, give him one of them and me the other, to which he responds with a dutiful 'Kor!', promptly biting into it. He gives a rather satisfied moan before winking and walking off to talk to Sir. I laugh, watching him go before shaking my head and turning back to my muffins. What a dork.

The exchange had apparently taken up the good part of ten minutes, so I quickly return my now clean equipment, grab my bag and hurry out of the catering room, muffin in hand. As I'm leaving, I hear Chloe shouting for me to wait, so I simply reply with "Can't, got some business!" and close the door behind me.

Jade normally goes to the milk bar at lunch right…? Probably, I shrug and set off in that direction. And then a thought crosses my mind. What if she doesn't like my muffin? Or even want to eat it at all? And why is it even such a big deal? I begin to get a little nervous, when suddenly I'm standing right next to their table. They all look glance up to look up at me, giving slight 'Hey's' before going back to their Uno game. I stare at Jade, a little lost for words, kind of desperately beckoning with my head. She looks at me in confusion, and then speaks.

"What?" She asks in the most innocent voice. My heart melts a little, I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. She looks a little annoyed now "Whatt?" She asks again, throwing her arms up. Somehow I manage to stutter out a reply, muffin floating casually by my face.

"C-Come on" And I beckon with my hand. She looks as if she's about to ask why, but then decides not to, instead simply dropping her cards on the table, sighing and grabbing her stuff. I breath and internal sigh myself, of relief, which I quite promptly sniff back up as she bounces a little on her way toward me.

"We going?" I nod, and quickly turn away to walk out, trying to hide my blushing face.

Minutes later we find ourselves in the deserted science corridor, and in the silence I stop. She doesn't stop soon enough and accidentally bumps into my back, and we both let out a small squeal. She puts her bag and leans back onto the wall.

"What is it Ashe? I'm missing Uno maan". I turn around slowly, blushing. "A-Are you ok?" She asks. I nod, dying on the inside at her concerned face, the slightly downturned smile. I realize what I had meant to do, and thrust the muffin toward her face. No reaction, and the, after a few seconds, "No". My face drops, and I stand there, just holding out the muffin.

Ahhh my worst fears, she doesn't even wanna eat it. Why?! Does it look disgusting? Perhaps it was a little weird that I asked her to a corridor for this? Maybe she doesn't actually like muffins? I think my eyes started to water a bit, because when I focused back on Jade she looked a little panicked, and… guilty? "I-I mean" She stutters, "I'm a bit full but I'm sure I can try it". She gingerly picks a bit off of the muffin and puts it in her mouth.

For some reason I note the smoothness of her light pink lips, the ease at which they close together. And then I remember the morning. My face goes bright red, to mask it I turn around slightly, pretending to spectate a game of football barely visible through the window. I can hear her eating, satisfied grunts emanating every few seconds (~). Then, she's finished. "Wow, these were actually really nice Ashe! Well done, seriously." She smiles at me, a wide toothy smile, and cocks her head slightly.

Unconsciously I step into a more comfortable distance and face her, incredibly flattered from that compliment.

"T-thank you! I'm really glad you like it!" She licks her lips and glances at me, I flinch a little as my heart skips a beat and starts racing again. This is just like on the bed this morning… Dammit Jade, why did you have to be so cute? It wasn't fair, I could never have you. And just staring at that beautiful face was painful. Then I noticed she had a crumb in her hair, I stepped in closer and wiped it away.

This time she was the one who blushed, and shied away a little bit, nervous herself. 'M-maybe she likes me?' I thought. No, I was just really close…

And then her scent catches in my nose again. Like a drug it blurred my mind into only one thing. Jade. Right in front of me. There's another bit of chocolate on her cheek. I stare at it for a second, as she gauges what I'm about to do, and with all the care in the world I ever so slowly lean down, and gently lick away the tiny crumb, feeling her shiver against my touch. I give her a light kiss on the cheek before drawing away, about ten centimeters from her face. I look her straight in those gorgeous eyes, and ask "Do you want some more?". She gulps at this, stuttering for an answer.

I giggle and hold up the muffin again.

"More of this silly". She appears to be shaking slightly now, and clutching at the sides of her shirt and skirt, but then to my surprise she nods. I wink, somehow completely devoid of reproach, and take a small bite of the muffin, being careful not to chew it. And then I move myself closer to her face, and feel her stunted breathing on mine. I take a long, deep breath through my nose, sighing at the smell, and brush my lips against hers. She flinches away at first, but as I move my mouth in again, she doesn't move, instead opening them slightly.

My lips meet hers gently, and I open hers, with the cake inside. I taste chocolate and her saliva. My face flushes, but not from embarrassment, from euphoria. I break the kiss after a second, where she swallows the cake, and gives me a small smile as if to say "Why did you stop…?" I close my eyes and kiss her again, harder this time but still relaxed. Rhythmically pulling in and out of the kiss I massage her lips against mine, gently poking my tongue in, mixing my saliva with hers. I feel her fall slightly as her knees weaken against the passion of the kiss, so I move one hand down onto her butt and support it. At this she straightens, but doesn't complain, instead she moves in closer and bites my lip.

I squeeze her with my hand, and where restraint once was, she now relaxes her arms and places them around my neck, pushing deeper into the kiss. I moan slightly at this move, a higher pitch, and push her against the wall, now fully invested, taken over by her smell, her lips, her taste, her hands around my neck playing with my hair and fiddling with my ears. Her breasts pressed up against mine, and the feel of her butt through the skirt in my hands. But it's not enough.

I move my hand down onto her thighs, and begin the rub them. I hear her moan into the kiss, clearly pleasured, and so I giggle and rub some more. And then I slowly smooth them, moving my hand further up each time, my heart beating so fast I feel as if I could either die of a heart attack, or run a marathon. I start to move my body with the kiss, my breasts rubbing against hers, filling my body with an incredible sensation.

All through this experience, we both become oblivious to our surrounding, and as the bell rings we quickly spring apart, smoothing down our uniforms and wiping our mouths desperately, just in time as students begin to stream into the corridor. We both smile sheepishly at each other, and she walks over to me and whispers in my ear:

"I-I'll see you after school Ashe...". She gently nibbles my ear and walks off, leaving me to enter my next lesson, happier than I've ever been in my entire life. And with the sense of her lips imprinted onto mine (And a few strange looks from Molly and Brad at my glazed appearance), I settle into my stool and await for the moment I can see her again, my next brush of heaven. My Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

After Science, I hurriedly made my way over to Jade's classroom, practically skipping up the stairs and through the door, merrily greeting every teacher that passed me. The sun was shining brightly through the windows, and as I slumped up against a wall, awaiting her lesson 7 to finish, I found myself reflecting upon the day behind me.

That kiss had felt incredible, far more intense than anything else I'd experienced before. She herself was amazing, we just… fit, like two pieces of a puzzle I guess.

"And the cliches never end!" I say to myself, throwing a pen lazily at the wall opposite me. I glance over to the door, and see her through the glass, busily jotting down notes, a look of intrigue on her face. I smile. She looks cute like that, her eyebrows happen to turn down a bit, and her tongue pokes out the side of her mouth. C-Cute...

As I go all gooey, she suddenly breaks out into a smile and turns her head slightly to look at me, those mischievous eyes gleaming. I jerk back up the wall, blushing, embarrassed that she caught me staring. She cocks her head a little bit, and turns back to the front.

Laughing a little as I watch her try to suppress a smile, I put my hands in my lap and wait.

5 minutes pass, which almost feels like an eternity watching her sway her cute little head about, with the occasional heart melting glance, but then, to the rhythmic tick tock of the class clock, she puts down her pen, another smile creeping onto her face. And then she takes her right hand, and puts it under the table. I gulp, catching my breath. Would she really...?

Her hand slowly rubs back and forth on her leg, rustling her skirt, encapturing me with every flick of a finger. And then she pokes it under, exposing her thigh. I can already feel myself getting wet, and I have to fidget to keep comfortable. Her hand continues rubbing, this time under her skirt. Back and forth, slowly getting closer and closer to her pants...

And then she lifts her skirt up almost entirely, exposing her pants to me. They were a lightish blue, with little stars on them, but I could already see a slightly darker patch forming, which she quite promptly attended to, barely tickling it with her fingers. She then looks directly at me, as she very carefully pulls them to the side, and touches her pussy. My urges strengthen, and it's all I can do not to touch myself, so I look straight at her, blushing intensely, licking my lips. She lowers her head and stares at me through her hair, now more playful than anything, but in an instant, everything is back and she's picking up her pen again, writing.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and let my legs return to normal, before closing my eyes and falling asleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Rustling. I hear rustling. And it's colder as well, I must have slept for a good few hours. I wonder why nobody woke me? I keep my eyes closed, wanting to fall back to sleep, when I hear it again. Another rustle. I groan, and bring my hands to my head to try and sort out my rustled hair when all of a sudden, the rustling moves closer. I still don't open my eyes, what if it's just a dream? It continues, until it begins to sound like soft footsteps, like socks on a floor. Ah, a person, it'd probably be super awkward if I awoke now, so I squeezed them even tighter and begged for them not to stop. Alas, they did. Right beside me.

All is quiet, except for her breathing. I can tell it's a her, the noise is slightly lighter. In fact, it sounds like Jade's breathing…

"Awh Ashe, you look so pretty sleeping there" She says, confirming my thoughts. It's all I can do not to smile. A few moments silence, and she crouches down, gently stroking my cheek. "I didn't know what to think, you know" She says softly, "in all honestly it felt like too much at first. But, and here's the but, you… I just seemed to have realized how great you are Ashe. Everything you've done, everything you are. Your kiss was, well, incredible. I don't have any other word to describe it".

My heart flutters and my mind is enveloped in happiness, and I can't help but thinking there is no possible way for this day to get better. That gap I used to feel in my heart, now gone. Replaced instead with this feeling, and the sensation of Jade's calloused hand upon my cheek. "So, let me pay you back…" She says, before quietly lifting her leg over my body, and sitting in my lap.

She moves her head down beside my head, whispering into my ear. "Don't worry Molly, everyone's gone. We won't be caught this time..." She giggles quietly, trying not to wake me, and places a hand on my chin. Tilting my head up, I feel her plant a single, soft and tender kiss on my lips. It lasted a few seconds, and my entire body shivered as if from an electric shock. Another giggle, and then she does something that surprises me. She moves her had beside mine again, but this time whispers straight into my ear.

"Got this from a friend, I hope you like it...", and then she opens her mouth, and begins to nibble my ear.

It's nothing like I've ever felt before, tingles form in the back of my head, and travel down through my body, causing me to gasp. My head feels as if it's about to explode, it's all I can do to stay still. I feel it going over the edge, and all of a sudden, with one especially loud nom, I jerk my head to the side, and let out a long moan, rubbing my head on her shoulder. "Haha!" She shouts victoriously "I knew you were awake!".

I give her puppy eyes, pretending to be hurt from… whatever that was, but in actual fact, it felt amazing. My head felt clearer than it had in weeks, and the fact that I could now see her straddling me made me even wetter. She saw through my deception, and lent down to continue, leaving me squirming, rubbing our two crotches together. Then she stopped, and stood up. I look at her, this time a little disappointed.

"W-Why did you get up?" To this she says nothing, instead blushes, far deeper than I'd seen her before. Even during that surprise kiss. It was peculiar, at least it was until she started to… Dance? I watch in amazement as Jade began to wave her hips from left to right, smoothing herself with her arms and raising them above her head. She was stripping for me.

With my mouth open, and a hand up my skirt trying desperately not to full on masturbate, she begins to strip off her clothes one by one, slowly pulling down her skirt, unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it away.

"Jaade.." I moan weakly, "S-Stop teasing me". I'm almost begging her, when she sits back down in only her cute blue panties and bra, and starts to undress me. When she does my shirt, she 'accidentally' smooths my breasts a few times, leaving my whimpering.

When she's done, we're both in our underwear. She leans down and starts kissing me, just like before, but this time she's in control. Her hand creeps around my back as our tongues intertwine and artfully unclips my bra before throwing it away. She then proceeds to massage my breasts with her hands in time with her kissing. I moan, and reach a hand around to grope her ass. I slide one finger under her panties and around, gently tickling her incredibly wet pussy. She squeals, and moves forward to help me reach. I pause a second, taking in the heat, the warmth of her lips against mine, her hand on my breasts driving me wild, and then I start to finger her.

I slowly begin to penetrate her with my fingers, in and out, savouring in her touch, somehow more aroused to be doing it to Jade than to myself. Her breathing staggers and the rhythmic kiss starts to crumble. Instead, she grabs a hold of me, gasping and moaning incredibly lewdly, her face one of complete euphoria. And then she slips a hand down and penetrates me. Her rough fingers feel incredible, and within seconds I'm dripping, shouting and moaning as well.

I call her in deeper, quickening my pace, literally shaking as she passionately moves around inside me. Then I feel it, the orgasm, rising like that of a climber on a mountain.

"J-Jade I'm gonna cum. I'm g-gonna come" I shout through my moans. She nods in response.

"Me too Ashe. Agh, I really think I f-fucking love you" And then I explode. My body floods with joy, and I can feel myself cumming all over her hand. She does the same, jerking her finger in me with every convulsion. We slow down, our deep heavy breathing matching each others. I stare into her eyes once more, shocked from what we had just done. She smiles, and I back. "Did I repay you…?" She asks, feigning concern.

"Y-yeah… I think you did." She grins and bumps up and down, clearly happy about doing so. I pull her back down to give her one, soft long kiss, and then move to stand up. Well, I mean to, but in the end we find ourselves (After weakly getting dressed again), sitting against the wall a few meters away.

"Ashe" Jade asks, her head rested on my shoulder.

"Yes Jade?" I reply.

"Do you think… We could, y-y'know. And uhm, I know this seems obvious and all"

"What?" I press, laughing.

"Be... Girlfriends?" I pause. "I mean! I-I know all this happened but I wasn't su-" I cut her nervous mumbling off with an arm around the shoulder, and she snuggles into my neck.

"Yeah. I love you Jade..." She sighs.

"I love you too Ashe".

After that, all is silent, the lights turn off, and we drift to sleep in the middle of the science corridors, after a day that would define us, and shape everything to come. A day that gave us our loves, and our pleasures.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake for the second time in the science corridor, the walls facing us painted in the orange afterglow of the sunrise, feeling calm and relaxed despite spending the night on a hard concrete floor. Twisting around, I realize that we've fell sideways onto the floor, and I smile as I feel her arms looped around me, her breath tickling the back of my neck.

She groans a little, feeling me move, and draws me in closer, murmuring,

"You're not getting away that quickly… Hehe...". She giggles, and snuggles her head into mine.

I lay my head back down and stare at the wall, still rather sleepy. I start giggling as memories from last night return to me, the entire day was unbelievable. I seem to have woken Jade up with my noise, and manage to stop laughing as she clumsily headbutts me to be quiet.

We struggle for a little bit until she grabs my breast with one hand, and the other slithers down my skirt. I stop struggling, to which she laughs and withdraws her lower hand, idly playing with my nipples. I sigh at the pleasure, and turn over to face her.

"Good morning". Her hair is everywhere and her eyes are groggy from sleep, yet she still looks like the cutest girl in the world, the bedhead probably adds to it. I smile, and peck her on the lips, which causes her to smile and return the kiss.

We stay like that for a while, gently making out on the floor, until I manage to pull away, and, with perhaps a little apprehension, declare we should call our parents to tell them where we were.

Mine were admittedly quite annoyed at me, to which I bashfully apologised and managed to pull off some terrible excuse. Feeling relieved, and Jade having done the same, I look out the window at the few students arriving early, and take her hand.

She looks up at me, a little surprised, blushing. I laugh at this. "Hehe, after yesterday, you're embarrassed at holding hands?". She stares at the floor muttering for me to shut up, but grasps my hand tighter all the same.

Walking merrily down the stairs she suddenly lets go. I ask her what's wrong.

"W-What if people find out?" She replies, sounding nervous. My smile turns into one of compassion. Despite the forwardness of the last day, I've forgotten that she's really still quite shy, and it makes sense that coming out as a lesbian would… Shock some people to say the least, and it was hardly the sort of announcement to divert attention.

Yet, knowing all this, I still want to make our new relationship public, to tell everyone I saw. I was so happy but… I look at her face, the slight downturn of the brows, the worry in her eyes, and I relent. As long as we have each other, it's fine to keep it a secret right?

"Of course, hey I understand" I say, meaning it as well. She starts to apologise but I reassure her it's okay, lifting her chin with my hand and kissing her gently on the lips.

After that, we walk out into the corridor where I wave her goodbye, and make my way to my form room.

Inside, I see a few of my friends sitting in the corner chatting. I stop at the door, suddenly not so excited to see them. Strange, their distant talk of boys and exams and… Well, anything seemed exactly that. Distant and boring. Where I would relate and join in, now I just felt it was unnecessary.

Cerys caught me staring, and beckoned me over, but I hardly noticed her. Strange, I felt so different. I go straight to my seat instead, drawing a few worried looks from the group but I ignore them.

Sat down I take out my book and proceed to read when Cerys, ever relentless in her quest of righteousness, bounds over to me like a puppy.

"Hi". I stare at my book, not answering. She taps me on the shoulder, beaming.

"Hey Cerys". She pulls up a chair and leans on the table where my book should be, and I sigh.

"You ok Ashe?" I draw my coat in a little, and tell her I'm fine. After a while she sighs too, pats me on the shoulder and returns to the group.

During form time, flitting whispers reach my ears. They're talking about me. And although I knew they were only worried, it made me annoyed, so I got up and approached them. They smiled.

"Why are you talking about me?" They all look taken aback, and its Cerys who speaks first.

"W-We were just wondering why you look so down today?". Ouch.

"I'm not. What you possibly do anyway?" She looks hurt, and glances away before replying.

"I'm your friend Ashe. I just want to help". I don't speak, and just turn back around to my seat.

"Aaagh what it wrong with me?!" I whisper to myself. I knew I was being horrible to them yet it didn't stop me.

It was surprising, after such a wonderful experience you'd think I was happy, but I just felt bitter now that she was gone, in another classroom talking to all her friends instead of me… Oh.

That was it. I was jealous. My head hits the desk just as the bell sounds, and I forlornly stick my book into my bag and walk out the classroom to my first lesson, feeling empty at my own selfishness.

Maybe I'm not ready for a serious relationship?


	6. Chapter 6

"It's a little too soon to be getting jealous" I say to myself after school, having managed to avoid Jade for the entire day. It felt awful, but I know I can't face her. For starters, I wouldn't know what to say.

Not that conversation is a problem, I just felt embarrassed for my actions, actions that she didn't even have to know about. I also felt as if I was overthinking things and becoming too attached so quickly.

"Ahhh it's your fault Jade". I sigh, and get on the bus ready for Javelin training. It was probably my only escape from the pressures of school nowadays, what with our final exams coming up. So much work… So it's ironic that I would relieve stress by doing even more. The tiredness helps me sleep.

When I get there I'm late, it's already raining, and the pitch is covered in a brown muddy slop, completely obscuring the clean white line sit held only a day ago. As a result, straight after getting changed I was told to help set up a tape measure - A rather crude way of measuring distance in sport that's for sure.

Hmm, I can already feel my breasts getting wet. N-not in that way. The rain made it pretty uncomfortable to move, and due to my sleep I hadn't read the weather, so I was forced to wear shorts instead.

Jade would probably be happy if she could see me now.

I pick up the Javelin and make my way over to the line, preparing my run up.

"Are you sure it's fine to run on this mud?" I say, anxious to be the first. He gives me a nod, contradicted by his devilish grin. This is what I get for being late.

As expected, I make it to the throwing line, but instead of the javelin sailing forward elegantly, I threw myself forward instead, my feet being swept from below me, and face-plant the floor.

I lay there for a few seconds, repeating the words "Told you so" in my mind over and over. Ugh, well it's not as if I didn't know it would happen. I'm about to stand up, when I hear a stifled giggling from behind one of the nearby sheds, completely different to the raucous laughter behind me from the rest of the team. Nobody on the team giggled, and I was the only girl…

My eyes widen and I quickly sit up, to catch a glimpse of black hair ducking behind a box.

J-jade came to watch me practice?

And suddenly my day is a lot brighter, I stand up (Carefully) beaming, joining in with the teams laughter, casually letting off a wave in Jade's direction. "Could I have another try coach?" I ask, wanting to show off a little to my girlfriend.

Also because I kinda feel as if I need to make up for this morning, not to Jade but to myself. Maybe another face in the dirt can do that.

I take my run up again, this time sliding my front shoe in the mud to gain some footing, before thrusting my arm forward, propelling the Javelin away from me.

Speckled wows emanate from the small training crowd, as well as me, as the Javelin soars onward in a spectacular arc. It might even break my personal best.

My smile grows as I watch it pass the club record marker, and pierce the ground more than a meter past it.

Forgetting the condition of the mud, I leap in the air yelling, before prompting slipping again and end up sitting in a puddle.

Quiet clapping from behind the shed makes it all a bit better, furthered by my coaches pardon from the session, and a bunch of clapped well dones by the squad. Jack, the previous record holder walks up to me laughing.

"Good job Ashe, knew you could do it". He pauses, feigning thought.

"What is it Jack?" I ask, laughing too. His expression turns to one of genuine surprise.

"BUT HOW IN THIS MUD?" He yells. I just smile.

"Perhaps I had a little help eh?" And at this, I leave him confused before hurrying into the changing rooms.

In my comfortable dry school uniform again (I had no time to pick up any other clothes from home), stealthily make my way over to the equipment shed, to see a bashful Jade.

"What are you doing here?" I ask with a teasing smile. She looks away and blushes, before replying.

"I-I hadn't seen you all day, and I knew you had practice and I thought it'd be fun to watch and..." Aww how adorable, she was getting embarrassed about watching me play. Heh, maybe I didn't really have a reason to be jealous? Just stupid lust I suppose. I hug her tightly, and when she pulls away she suddenly remembers something.

"Ah yes! Your javelin throw was amazing! Was that bright orange thing important? They moved it to your throw..."

"Hehe thank you, that was the club best. I hold it now… But it was thanks to you of course" She blushes again, shaking her head vigorously. I clasp it in my hands and kiss her gently.

"It was, I swear." She kisses me, and we just stand there for a few seconds, content, before it's my turn to remember something.

"Ah yes..." I say, stepping back a little.

"What is it?" She asks, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me, I was really mean to my friends this morning, I-I was in a pretty bad mood in general, not to mention I avoided you all day...". She closes the distance again, stroking my cheek, sending shivers down my body, and then she gives me a look that almost makes me want to cry of joy. Her slightly parted (But totally kissable) lips, those sweet, widened eyes, I couldn't say anything.

"It's ok Ashe, I kinda did the same". She leans in close, and I can smell her breath now. It's… Strawberry. J-just like her t-shirt. For some reason her words don't seem to match her actions, I wonder why. "I felt… Jealous. So hey, Ashe." I barely nod, as her nose comes into contact with mine. For some reason that really turns me on, being so close but not actually kissing… She whispers my name, over and over. I gulp.

"How about you prove to me there's nothing to be jealous about". My heart basically stops at these words. I close my eyes and kiss her, slow and steady, then wrap my arms around her back.

This is a different kind of kiss than before, deeper, a lot more drawn out than our previous, hot and fast kisses. She gasps for air, before smiling, surprised but satisfied and continuing. I slowly guide her backwards so she's pushed against the wall, and move my hand down to her butt, squeezing it hard and pulling her upwards.

She squeaks a little (So hot) and stands on her tip toes, pressing into me. Every cell in my body rages with lust, but drawing it out like this makes it so much better. Her hand slowly creeps around my skirt, gently brushing against my pants, causing me to shudder.

"Hehe, you're so sensitive" She whispers.

"Only because of you". That earns me a little stroke. She pulls my pants aside and starts rubbing my pussy gently, and I stop kissing her, moaning softly, and rhythmically. She pauses, and I look her, to see a slow grin forming. She brings her hand up from my skirt (Much to my disappointment), and every so seductively licks her finger.

My jaw almost drops at how sexy she looks, especially to see my juices enter her mouth, with such a lewd look on her face. She breathes out, and smile again, then puts her finger in front of my mouth, slowly tracing it along my closed lips. It feels wet.

"Lick it" She whispers, and I obediently open my mouth and gently suck her finger, rolling my tongue over it, delighting in her giggling.

Then, all of a sudden, a figure turns the corner, carrying a large bag of Javelins. We freeze, a split second later I hear it hit the floor.

I slowly turns my head to see Jack standing there, yet another look of shock on his face. I just stare at him while Jade stares at the ground, both of us embarrassed and visibly red.

A moment of silence, and then he starts laughing. A genuine hearty laugh which surprises us.

When he composes himself, he picks up the bag again and looks at me.

"She's cute" He says, winking before walking past us chuckling.

I let out a deep breath, borderline terrified, while Jade looks a little happier from the compliment.

"Whoooo was he?" She asks, lightly punching my shoulder.

"The guy who's record I beat" I reply, feeling smug.

"Ouch, sound pretty savage"

"Hehe yeah, something like that...". She takes me hand and nudges me with her foot.

"Shall we go?" I give her a fond glance and begin forward, swinging our arms in time with the beat, which causes both of us to burst into a fit of giggles.

It seems it was turning out to be another great day. But of course now I had Jade, what else was to be expected?


End file.
